Rat
RAT is the final antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's and the main antagonist of the trilogy. Like Chester and Vinnie, RAT has never been shown in any of Emil Macko's showcases before the game. Apperance RAT is a rat-like Animatronic with Big Round ears (one being in undamaged condition, while the other one has a visible endoskeleton). He also has a Stiched line running across through his snout. Besides the stiched line, there is also a metallic skin or layer seen on RAT's forehead. He also has hollowed eyes, one having a minor scar. RAT also has a metallic cylinder running across his jaw that makes his jaw function. Speaking of the jaw, he has a visible endoskeleton jaw and has thin squared teeth. His arms and his legs have holes on them and have three metal cubes on each leg and arm. RAT also has visible endoskeleton hands and feet. In the last frame of his jumpscare, he seems to contain human eyes, if the last frame of his jumpscare is inverted. Rat jumpscare right RAT's jumpscare from the right door. In the last frame of his jumpscare, he seems to contain human eyes, if the last frame of his jumpscare is inverted. Rat jumpscare right RAT's jumpscare from the right door. Rat jumpscare left RAT's jumpscare from the left door. FNaC 3 on Night 5's Cutscene, Mary, after telling The Rat she will play hide n' go seek with him and the other children, tries to find a place to hide , but all of the places, including the closet used by the player other previous nights, are all taken by the other children. As the Cat, who also is being played by an actor in the costume, runs out of the "Staff Only" room, leaving the door open and unlocked, Mary decides to hide in the Closet within that room. Soon after, The Rat says he saw her run in, and The Puppeteer appears, then starts chewing the actor in The Rat's costume/suit out for being drunk during work hours. The Puppeteer asks him to "Think about their Careers and the Children," but The Rat starts to get angry and mock The Puppeteer, which prompts him to attempt to pry of The Rat's mask. The Rat fights back, but ultimately ends up getting pushed by The Puppeteer into Vinnie's bench, and dies instantly. The actor in the Candy (Cat) costume/suit will appear in the room and ask The Puppeteer what happened to Rat, in which The Puppeteer says it was an accident and that Rat was unstable. Candy says that they need to call the ambulance and the police, whom of which The Puppeteer says not to, and instead lie to the police and say they found The Rat this way. Candy says to tell the police the truth and goes to the phone to do so, but The Puppeteer sneaks behind him and clenches the gap of the suit, suffocating Cat, and kills him. The Puppeteer then calls the police and tells them that he found his co-workers dead while he was out, and leaves the room with Mary still in the closet. Trivia * There is a huge possibility that The Rat and The Cat are possessed by the actors that were both inside the costumes/suits when they were killed by the Puppeteer back in 1961. As seen back in Five Nights at Candy's 1, parts of a human skeleton were clearly seen inside The Rat and in the last frame of the Rat's jumpscare, it reveals that he does possess human eyes. ** If that is true, then that would explain why they were active back in Five Nights at Candy's 1 and 2; they wanted revenge on the Puppeteer, who now is possessing Vinnie, for murdering them decades ago. ** In the Five Nights at Candy's 2's final cutscene, he might have been possessed at the time and tried to make friendly contact with Mary's brother, only to end up unintentionally hurting him as a result. ** In the 6th's night cutscene, the time stamp says "64" unlike "87" in the other cutscenes. This means The Rat is at least 23+ years old at the time of the game which may explain his withered appearance. ** Rat is based on Springtrap and Fredbear. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Possessor Category:Complete Monster Category:Parody/Homage Category:Thought-Forms Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Perverts Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Horror Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villains who died a gruesome death Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Rapists Category:Outcast Category:Elderly Category:FNAF Villains Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Villains Category:Five Nights at Candy's Villains